Susanoo (Akame Ga Kill!)
The Speed of Lightning: Susanoo is a minor character in the Akame Ga Kill! series. Background Susanoo is a biological-type Teigu created by the first Emperor during the Empire's dawn. Roughly a thousand years after his creation, it fell into the hands of Night Raid, and helped them fight against the Empire, following Najenda's orders. Stats Attack Potency: Small City Level (Fought evenly against a casual Esdeath, and pushed her into using her trump card.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Esdeath, who can dodge lightning.) Durability: Small City Level (Survived attacks from Esdeath.) Hax: Regeneration, Immunity to Poison, Attack Reflection. Intelligence: High (Shown to be highly skilled at combat and all sorts of everyday tasks, such as cooking or fishing.) Stamina: Limitless (Due to his regeneration and inhuman nature, he can go on fighting indefinitely without tiring out.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Regeneration:' Susanoo is a biological-type Teigu, meaning that he can regenerate from any wound as long as his core remains intact. If his user gives up some of their energy, they can even force him to regenerate despite having been fully destroyed. *'Immense Skill:' His battle skills are quite high, given that he was designed for combat and he managed to fight evenly against Esdeath. Out of battle, he is programmed to excel at all sorts of household tasks. *'Immunity to Poison:' Given his inhuman nature, Susanoo has been able to resist poisonous gases. *'Forcefield Generation:' Susanoo can create floating forcefields to protect himself from attacks. *'Magatama Manifestation:' Susanoo's trump card. By absorbing his user's life energy into his core, Susanoo enters a heightened state where his strength and speed greatly increase and his appearance changes. It can be used to regenerate even if his core has been destroyed. It can only be used three times per user. It grants Susanoo access to new weapons and techniques. **'Yata no Kagami:' A massive shield-like mirror that can deflect any projectile thrown at it. **'Ame no Murakumo:' A gigantic transparent broadsword that Susanoo can summon at will. **'Yasakani no Magatama:' Susanoo further boosts his power. Equipment *'Wolf Fang Mace:' A massive mace that Susanoo normally wields during battle. It possesses rotating blades that do more harm when used. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *One-shot a massive fish. *Repelled blows from Kurome's Destaghoul. *Sliced Destaghoul in half. *Destroyed Esdeath's Grauhorn. *Slashed through several layers of Esdeath's ice. Speed/Reactions *Managed to tag Esdeath. Durability/Endurance *Survived a large explosion from up close. *Survived getting impaled by Esdeath. *Regenerated from having his core destroyed. Skill/Intelligence *Pushed Esdeath into using her trump card. Weaknesses *His regeneration will stop if his core is destroyed or if his user (Najenda) dies. *Using his trump card three times will cause his user to die. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Akame Ga Kill! Category:Male Characters Category:Bioweapons Category:Heroes Category:Small City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Healing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Super Form Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Club Users